


About Damn Time

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With no annoying cadets around to pester them, Levi and Y/N stepped out of the headquarters. Tonight called for a celebration meant for just the two of them, but, well, things don't go exactly the way they had planned.At least not in the way Levi had hoped.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> OOC, I think. And also very cheesy.

"Oi. Get up, brat, or we're going to be late for our dinner reservation." He flicked Y/N's forehead.

Y/N smiled. God, she loved hearing his voice.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Levi."

She looked at the clock with half-open eyes, still a bit tired from their weekly routine of thoroughly cleaning their quarters. She remembered how when they first moved in together, it wasn't just weekly. It was way worse. It was a daily routine that their supplies would usually last for only a week or two. Eventually, she became as meticulous as Levi when it comes to cleanliness that she was able to persuade the man to reduce their cleaning duties to just at least once a week.

"Hey, it's just about 4 o'clock! I only got to nap for two hours," she grumbled at the man who sat beside her.

"That's how long naps usually are, dumbass," Levi arched his brow. "Are you telling me you could prepare in less than three hours?"

 _Ugh,_ she thought, _ok, I hate admitting it when he has a point._

"Damn it. Fine, I'm getting up. You know me so well." She got up and went to the closet, in search of the dress she'd be wearing later on.

He lightly chuckled. Of course he knew her so well. They'd been together for years already, and today was their fourth anniversary.

Levi's chuckle might have been quiet and low, but it was audible enough for Y/N to hear. Her heart skipped a beat. She loved it whenever he showed emotions. It meant that he trusted her enough to keep his guard down. And she loved it even more when she knows that _she_ was the reason he was happy.

"You know, you really should smile and laugh more often. I keep telling you it suits you."

"And I keep telling you it's only reserved for you."

She silently went inside the bathroom with tinted cheeks and a smile that she tried to suppress, unaware that the short man was gazing at her features.

 _Adorable_ , he thought.

_**3 hours later** _

Y/N was applying makeup, humming some catchy tune that she couldn't get out of her head, when she heard her boyfriend's voice from the other side of the room.

"Are you done yet?" Levi, sitting on the couch, asked for the third time.

"Almost!" Y/N shouted from the bathroom.

"Tch. That's the third time you've said that. What, are you shitting everything you ate for the week?"

"Rude. I'm making sure I look stunning. It's not always that we eat at some fancy restaurant. Just a few more minutes, trust me, it's worth it."

"It better be," Levi adjusted his tie. "See, this is why I woke you up at 4. We have to be there in 45 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm about to finish."

Levi didn't let her feel it, but he was laced with worry. He wanted to make this night a success. Their usual quality time was watching the sunrise or sunset, going out to buy food and cleaning supplies, doing paperwork, training the cadets, sparring with each other, or just lying beside each other after a tiring day of training or expedition. During extremely busy times, the expedition itself was their only time together.

Levi looked at his watch. It's been 7 minutes.

"Woman, I swear to God if you're not finished yet I-I-" Levi stuttered.

"You'll what?" Y/N smirked, one hand on her hips as she stood in front of him.

She was in a black thigh-high dress that hugged her curves, and her face was adorned with earthy eyeshadow, light blush, and a nude lipstick. She had bought these things the last time she went to the city, which was a few months ago. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was styled in a wavy way, in contrast to her normal ponytail. Being in the Survey Corps meant that she would often be in combat boots and jacket, so tonight she went out of her way to put all thoughts of titans aside by making sure she dressed in a different manner. She didn't overdo anything though; she tried to keep the glow as natural as possible.

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Thanks, you look dashing too."

And she meant it. He was wearing a black tuxedo, white polo, and his signature cravat. The fabric was just the right size that it outlined his toned body. His steel, gray eyes, complimented by his black and white outfit, was as intense as ever. His black hair was as it always was, but it was noticeable that he took the time to make it more presentable.

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

In any other case, she might have felt a little sad that he didn't comment on her looks, but right now, she really didn't mind. She knew how he was when it came to expressing himself, and his stutter was enough of a compliment.

 _Just how did I end up with such a gorgeous human being?_ They thought to themselves.

They left the headquarters with no one seeing them, which was good. Today was a day off, so the cadets were either drinking their sorrows or victories at the bar, eating their worries at the dining hall, or hoarding as much sleeping time as they could at their rooms. Erwin was probably busy with paperwork, and Hange was definitely conducting experiments in her laboratory.

It wasn't that they were hiding their relationship. In fact, everybody knew that Humanity's Strongest soldier was in a relationship with the fearless Squad Leader Y/N L/N. They were a force to be reckoned with; their total titan kills and assists was quite a number. However, they would also like some privacy.

They arrived at the restaurant just in time. The waiter led them to their table, his eyes lingering on Y/N for a moment too long. Levi was perceptive, and his arm, which was linked with Y/N's arm, immediately hugged her back and his hand went to her waist.

Y/N raised a brow. "Ooh, someone's getting a little jealous. Don't worry my eyes are on you, shorty."

He sent Y/N glare when she called him shorty. "Who said anything about jealous?"

"Your hand did."

He didn't answer.

Oh, the night was just starting, but she was definitely enjoying it.

They went to their seats and started eating not long after.

They had just finished the main course, talking animatedly about the upcoming expedition. The topic can't be helped, she supposed. Y/N was a squad leader, after all, and she cared a lot about the cadets. It was one of the things that drew him to her-her unwavering strength and tenacity mixed with a firm resolve to protect humans, especially the ones she cared about. The expedition was few weeks away, and Erwin had come up with a new plan to capture titans Hange could experiment on. They were just about to start with the dessert when they heard a female voice.

"Levi!" The woman with a high-pitched voice said as she walked towards their table. When Levi stood up to acknowledge her, she flirtatiously placed a finger on his chest. "Didn't think I'd see _you_ here," she added.

It was true. This was the city, where many of the Military Police pigs he loathed so much wandered. Although, the woman probably meant it in a different way, like she wasn't expecting him to be with a girl at a restaurant. But it was their anniversary, and he wanted to make it a special one.

He grunted, visibly annoyed at the disturbance caused by someone he could care less about. He then motioned to Y/N. "This is Y/N. My girlfriend."

Y/N stood up as well, aware of the look the woman was giving his boyfriend. It was a look she knew too well and didn't like one bit, being the girlfriend of a handsome man. She gave her a pointed look, one that was enough to send a message but not enough to stir trouble, before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you," she spoke politely. Of course she was slightly irritated at the boldness of the woman, but she had manners. She wasn't going to lose her cool over something as trivial as this—not when everything had been going smoothly.

"Oh, hi! I'm from the Military Police. Levi and I met when he went to a meeting with the King. Just thought I'd say hi. Well then, I'd better get going, my date will be looking for me any second now. Bye!"

 _Yeah, date my ass._ Y/N cursed herself mentally. Why was she getting worked up?

Y/N glanced at Levi before they both sat down and went back to eating. She wasn't really mad at him, no, but she was just thinking how much of this kind of "treatment" he probably received every now and then, especially from pretty women.

"Oi. What's with that look?"

"What look?"

"The one you just gave me."

"Huh? Nothing. I didn't have a look." She lied. She definitely knew what he was talking about. She looked at him deliberately when she gave him the "look" to make sure he noticed, but she wasn't going to cave in that easily.

He rolled his eyes. _What's she jealous for?_ And then curved his lips into a small smirk.

"Bullshit. My eyes are on you, idiot." He repeated her words back at her.

She smiled for the nth time this evening. _Pompous ass_. "I know."

They were back to talking about the missions, although it was mostly Y/N who did the talking. Levi's eyes would roll and narrow every now and then as a way of response.

"I swear, these kids are just big balls of recklessness and stupidity combined," she sighed, talking about her squad. She told him stories for a few more minutes, until she noticed that Levi's eyes, although looking at hers, seemed to be distant. She abruptly stopped talking.

"Hey," she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Earth to Levi. Are you listening? You seem to be drifting off."

"I was just thinking-" he stopped. "Never mind." He looked at her seriously.

"No, tell me. Thinking about what?" She felt the change of atmosphere and she stiffened. _Oh, fuck,_ she thought, _was he about to propose? He definitely is. Finally._

"I just-"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud voice they knew too well. This night was definitely not going the way they had planned. They just wanted to spend some peaceful time together.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The person in question shouted.

"Oh what in the name of a bloody titan is it now?" Levi muttered to himself.

"What's my favorite couple doing here? Oops, sorry, was I interrupting something serious?" It was Hange. She fixed her glasses and placed a hand on Levi's and Y/N's shoulders.

 _You were, shitty glasses. You ruined a perfectly good moment_ , Levi thought to himself. _Way to go, four-eyes._ Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sent daggers with his eyes. Just why did he choose a public place again? "Tch. None of your business. Now out."

"Hi, Hange. What are _you_ doing here?" Y/N asked, not phased one bit. She was used to this side of Hange.

"Oh, Erwin sent me for a mission here. Classified," Hange winked.

Y/N narrowed her eyes at her. And stared at her for a few more seconds. Her, on a mission alone? Classified but in her uniform? There is no way in hell she is buying that bullshit of a lie.

Hange threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! Fine! I saw you both leaving the headquarters looking all dressed up so I wondered what was up."

"What the hell?" Levi commented.

Y/N snorted.

"Ok, I'm going to agree with Levi here, Hange. I love you but seriously, give us some peace and quiet."

Hange then bid goodbye to them. She wiggled her eyebrows at the corporal, without Y/N noticing. Levi looked at her and said nothing.

"What were you saying again?" Y/N said, curious about what Levi was going to tell her right before they got interrupted.

"I said I was thinking," he paused for a few seconds, about a thousand thoughts running through his mind. _Was it the right time?_ His expression shifted. "I was thinking, _why the fuck_ do you take so long when you get prepared?"

 _Oh, I thought he was going to propose._ Her heart sank a bit. _Never mind, it might be a little too early. Or he isn't ready yet. There's always another time._

She laughed quite forcefully. She tried to hide her mildly dejected face by sipping her tea-black tea, obviously, as Levi had requested for their wine to be exchanged with it. "What? That's it? You dork. Of course I take a lot of time. I shower, scrub, do my hair, apply makeup, you know, girl stuff."

"But that's just four things." He huffed. And then he eyed her. _Was it just him, or did she look disappointed? Was she expecting a different question?_ He thought.

She chuckled, pushing her worries away. The night was too amazing to be sad. "You're cute."

They were walking slowly, hand-in-hand, wandering around the city. They were in a quite secluded street, away from the hustle and bustle of the people. It was also getting late, so most people had already gone to bed. She looked at the night sky. It was beautiful. The stars were shining brightly. It was as if they had perfectly aligned themselves for this one moment and create the most ethereal view possible.

 _Was it the right time?_ Levi thought to himself again. He didn't notice that he had started tapping his foot.

"Oh, were you getting bored? We can head back, if you want." She meant it in the gentlest way possible. She knew this short, stoic guy can be moody, and when worse comes to worst, a drama queen.

His eyes widened a bit. He was getting impatient, but not at her. He was getting impatient at himself. "What? No, brat."

They were still walking silently, when Y/N felt Levi unclasp his hand from hers and mutter something.

“Oh, fuck it."

"Levi, is there something wro-" She was starting to get irritated. If he wanted to go home that badly, he should just tell her. She turned around to look at him.

He was bent on one knee. Holding a ring.

Little did she know the stars aligned for this specific instant.

"Y/N, I don't want to lose you. _Fucking irritating_ as you may be," he paused for emphasis, and collected more of his thoughts.

 _Of course he had to add that,_ Y/N thought sardonically, _Can't be a romantic without throwing a couple of insults here and there, can we?_

Levi then continued.

"I want to look at the stars with you for as long as we can. And I do will my damned best to love and protect you the only way I know how. Which is with all my heart. I will love you the right way, every single day, until the end of my days. And if it's not too much to ask, would you like to spend those days with me?"

She smiled widely. It was the most genuine smile she wore in the past months.

_About damn time._

\---

**Bonus!**

Y/N replayed in her head the moments after she said yes.

"Oh thank God," he exhaled, obviously relieved at the answer.

He stood up and cupped her face. He wasted no second and closed the distance between them. He kissed her delicately, and then passionately. His hands traveled to her waist and pulled her closer.

She kissed him back, softly and then fiercely. Her hands went up and caressed his hair. She knew he loved it when she does that.

After quite a while, they pulled apart. And then Y/N howled with laughter. She didn't know he was that nervous. "What made you think I wouldn't say yes?"

He stayed silent. She looked at him, and thought how lucky she was to have him by her side. He looked like an angel. And maybe he was one. She wanted to always see him smile. And she had always loved how he never doubted her and her capabilities, and how he saw her as the strong and independent woman she was. She had never felt trapped. In fact, it was with him that she felt the most free.

"Not gonna lie, though, I really thought you were going to propose at the restaurant," she remarked.

"I was, but I got scared at the last minute." He replied, thinking how he assumed that being interrupted was the sign he shouldn't push through. And then how he realized later on that he wasn't going to let one damn interruption—especially one from four-eyes—get in the way and decide for himself.

He remembered how he had thought, _This is the right time. Right here. Under the thing we love most—the stars,_ before finally calling to the gods to give him the willpower to ask her that one question.

"That was quite a speech, though," Y/N chuckled, amused at how much courage he must have mustered to say all that.

He scowled.

"Shut up. That's the last time I'll ever spit so many words in a minute."

"I love you, too."

Y/N was still deep in thought, and she didn't notice that Levi was staring at her features. He could look at her face forever. Hear her laugh and say his name forever. He wanted to see the world outside with her.

"Is this expensive?" He broke the silence.

"Which is what?" She stopped looking at the sky, snapped out of her trance, and gazed at her boyfriend. Her _fiancé._ _Her man_.

"This. Is this expensive?" He tugged her dress a little.

"Why?" She scrunched her nose, obviously confused by the sudden question.

"Brat. Just answer." His eyebrows knit in response.

"Hmm. A little. Why?"

He drew a breath.

"Nothing. I'm just going to apologize in advance in case I rip it when we get back."


End file.
